


With Care

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, M/M, Merlin is chuffed, Merlin likes to be cared for, Misunderstandings, Surprise Gifts, eggsy has a heart of gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: A prompt to write Merlin getting surprise gifts, but he has no idea who they are from.But that is silly! He is a spy and figures it out. Being the sneaky spy he is, Merlin figures it out.Except Eggsy isn't too pleased once he figures out what Merlin is doing.





	With Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dravni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it! <3

The first time it happened was after a mission gone wrong and Merlin blamed himself for the near-death state Gawain was left in. He had come back from the medical wing at Kingsman and walked into his office to find a new coffee mug with a green bow on it. He lifted it and the mug said ‘Keep Calm And Play Minecraft’ with two swords above the logo.

Merlin smiled and went to the coffee pot to fill it and sat on his chair to play Minecraft.

*

The second time it had happened Merlin had gotten into a heated argument with Harry -- no Arthur. The tosser thought it would be a good idea to send their newest Lamorak on a solo mission. The lad hadn’t even been on one mission on his own.

“Arthur this is nae a mission to be sending our newest agent on,” Merlin said stiffly clutching his clipboard to his chest.

Eggsy sat in his respective seat to the right of Arthur and could see the steam rolling off of Merlin.

Agent Lamorak sat with his hands folded in front of him. He didn’t say anything.

“Where I appreciate your concerns for our agents, Merlin, but I do believe it is my job as Arthur -- to decide what is appropriate for Lamorak,” Harry said formally.

Merlin squinted his eyes at Arthur and just nodded his head curtly.

“You are dismissed Merlin,” Harry said.

He turned on his heel and walked out.

Merlin went to his office and decided to add some Baileys to his coffee today. Harry was going to get the young man injured or worse killed and Merlin would have to ensure the lad had every piece of intel that he could scrounge up. He downed the coffee from his ‘Keep Calm Mug’ and filled it again before setting out to work.

It was half-past 5 and Merlin had gone through 6 cups of coffee and had a terrible urge to wee. He got up and walked to the loo that was just down the hall from his office.

Eggsy peaked around the corner after Merlin disappeared and walked into the handler’s office. He looked at his desk that was scattered with papers and multiple screens open full of data that Eggsy didn’t understand. He shook his head and placed the box of his favorite tea on his desk with a note. He walked out of the room and made a hasty retreat back to his own office.

Merlin walked out of the loo and saw Eggsy round the corner just down the hall. He tilted his head to the side but didn’t think much of it since the lad lived here before his missions and he had one coming up in 3 days.

He went to his desk to grab the mug and noticed the box of tea. It had a note attached to it.

-Might want to switch to tea for a bit. Your kidneys with thank you-

He frowned looking at it. The note had been typed out so he had no way of finding out who had left it there. Shrugging to himself he began to brew a pot of the vanilla lavender blend.

*

Merlin had received a few more gifts -- a computer chair cushion, neck pillow, even one of those electric tea kettles -- but he began to notice a pattern. The gifts would stop showing up anytime Eggsy was away on a mission.

Their Galahad had currently been away for a week and would be gone for another two at least. He was in Nigeria disputing a sex trafficking ring with Lancelot. Merlin was on the coms with him.

_“I can’t wait to be back home in my own bed. Rox hogs the covers.”_ Eggsy said.

“I’ve heard this complaint from several other agents. May I suggest bringing yer own blanket next time? Bors and Percival have had to do this.”

_“Well, I’ll know next time.”_

“Agent, have ye ever had Bunnahabhain Scotch?”

_“Not big on Scotch, bruv.”_

“It is made in Islay Scotland. My Da used to drink it all the time. It is lovely. Haven’t had it in years.”

_“Is that so? You may need to acquire some and have me taste it.”_ Eggsy made a mental note to check this Scotch out. He yawned and stretched out on the bed. Roxy was already asleep next to him.

_“Going to turn in guv.”_ Eggsy said.

“Goodnight agent,” Merlin responded and disconnected. He wondered idly if Eggsy caught the hint. He figured he would. The lad was sweet on him. Merlin would have to repay the favor at some point.

*

The day after Eggsy’s mission Merlin had a bottle of the 18-year-old Scotch sitting on his desk with two shot glasses. One said ‘Mine’ the other said ‘Share Me’.

He smiled to himself and cracked the bottle open pouring himself a shot. He hummed at the subtle hints of smoke, brine, malt sweetness, fruit, and nuttiness of the drink. It warmed his soul.

During missions, Merlin would drop more hints and would be chuffed that Eggsy would actually drop off these gifts in his office when he wasn’t there.

*

Eggsy hadn’t been on a mission for a few weeks and Merlin noticed he hadn’t received anymore surprise gifts since. He sat in his chair his mood falling. Maybe he had done something to anger the lad.

Merlin went back to his work. He was caught up in the coding he was doing when his door opened and slammed shut. He popped his head up to look and saw Eggsy walking in. His face was a mask of control, but his slightly flushed skin gave away that he was angry.

“Merlin,” He said curtly and sat in the free chair.

“Eggsy,” Merlin nodded and turned to face him.

They sat there looking at each other for a moment. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. “Why are you using me?” Eggsy finally asked.

Merlin’s eyes went wide, “I’m sorry?”

Eggsy waved his hand in the air, “The gifts? You know it’s me. I figured it out after the 3rd hint you dropped while I was out on a mission.”

He felt his heart sink and shame spread over him, “I wasn’t using ye lad.” Merlin said.

“It sure as hell felt like it. Or feels like it I should say,” Eggsy’s face got a little redder.

“Honest I’m not. I was so touched ye just went out of yer way to give me something because I was having a bad day.” Merlin paused and got up to grab the two shot glasses and bottle of scotch. He poured them each a drink and handed one to Eggsy, “No one has ever been so kind.”

Eggsy accepted the drink and took the shot. He pulled the glass away and smirked, “This is aces, guv.”

“I told ye,” Merlin said and knocked his back.

“So. No one has ever taken care of you before then?” Eggsy summed it up.

“Nae.” Merlin shook his head, “I am the handler. I take care of ye lot. There is no one to care for me. I was just so chuffed, Eggsy. Honest. Ye have a heart of gold -- don’t let anyone take that from ye.” He watched as Eggsy’s cheeks darkened with a different emotion.

He looked up at Merlin and smiled, “You are pretty swell yourself.”

“Could I perhaps take ye out? For a drink, or dinner maybe?” Merlin asked and watched as Eggsy fiddled with the bottom of his suit jacket.

“Uhm,” Eggsy murmured. He hadn’t thought Merlin would ever ask him out.

“We could go just as friends,” Merlin suggested and watched a broken expression cross Eggsy’s face. Before the lad could say anything he quickly said, “But I’d rather maybe we go as...something more? Like a date?” He offered and saw relief wash over Eggsy’s beautiful face.

He smiled widely, “Yeah. Think I’d like that.” Eggsy said quietly.


End file.
